1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems, and, in particular, to data detection, such as soft-output multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) detection, employing a maximum likelihood detection (MLD) demapper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reliable and efficient transmission of information signals over imperfect communication channels is essential for wireless communication systems. One method of transmission is multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) transmission. For MIMO transmission, a transmitter sends separate signals on two or more transmit antennas, the separately transmitted signals are combined as they pass through the channel, and the receiver receives the combined signals on each of one or more receive antennas. The receiver detects and demodulates each of the transmitted signals and processes the received signals to extract the information.
One successful approach to achieving reliable transmission is multi-carrier modulation (MCM). MCM is a modulation technique that might employ several transmit antennas at the transmitter. The principle of MCM is to divide a communication channel into a number of sub-carriers (also called tones or bins), with each sub-carrier independently modulated. Information is modulated onto a tone by varying the tone's phase, amplitude, or both.
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a form of MCM in which tone spacing is selected such that each tone is orthogonal to all other tones over the given symbol interval. OFDM wireless local area network (wireless LAN or WLAN) systems are typically designed to conform to either a contention-based wireless medium access standard such as IEEE 802.11 or a scheduled time-division duplex (TDD) wireless medium access standard such as European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) HIPERLAN/2. In a WLAN system conforming to a contention-based standard, OFDM stations compete for access to the wireless medium using “fair contention” medium-sharing mechanisms specified in the standard. In contrast, medium access in a scheduled TDD-conforming WLAN system is controlled by a single designated station, which schedules medium access for all other transceivers.
IEEE Standard 802.11 and its extensions 802.11a/b/g specify the physical layers and medium access control procedures for OFDM WLAN systems. For example, an 802.11a-compliant system operates in the 5-GHz radio-frequency band and provides data communication capabilities of 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, and 54 Mbit/s. The system uses 52 tones (numbered from −26 to 26, excluding 0) that are modulated using binary or quadrature phase shift keying (BPSK/QPSK), 16-quadrature amplitude modulation (16-QAM), or 64-QAM. In addition, the system employs forward error correction (convolutional) coding with a coding rate of 1/2, 2/3, or 3/4.
In a MIMO wireless transmission, the signals that simultaneously arrive at each receive antenna are a mix of the signals coming from each of the various transmit antennas. Therefore, typical single-antenna demodulation (e.g., soft-slicing) techniques are not applicable, and MIMO demodulators (“demappers”) are employed instead. Generally, a MIMO demapper generates, based on the signals coming from the various receive antennas, “soft decisions” (or “soft bits”) for all bits modulated onto carriers of each transmit antenna. These soft bits are further processed to generate final “hard decisions” for the encoded data bits, for example, in a transmitted packet. Due to the random mutual cross-talk of transmit streams in the wireless MIMO channel, MIMO demapping can exhibit irregular performance. However, the performance of subsequent processing steps at the receiver (e.g., decoding) depends heavily on the quality of these initial soft-bit estimates. Consequently, a maximum degree of reliability in the demapping process is desired. Prior-art MIMO demappers either sacrifice reliability or are relatively complex to implement.
One group of prior art MIMO demappers employs Zero-Forcing (ZF) or Minimum Mean Squared Error (MMSE) techniques to separate the various transmit streams from one another at the receiver. Separation is accomplished by applying sets of pre-processing (combining) weights to the signals of the various receive antennas, one set per transmit stream. Then, each resulting signal stream is demapped using single antenna stream techniques.
While the approach of these MIMO demappers is relatively simple to implement, suppression of mutual cross-talk between the separated signal streams might lead to noise-enhancement. In noise-enhancement, the effective Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) in the various reconstructed signal streams might be relatively low depending on the properties of the wireless channel, leading to significant degradation in the generation of soft bits.
Another group of prior-art MIMO demappers employs maximum-likelihood detection (MLD). For MLD, a search is performed in which ideal receive signals are constructed based on candidate transmit signals and the (known) MIMO transmission channel. An error metric (such as the minimum squared Euclidian distance) between the actual receive signals and the various constructed ideal receive signals is used to find the best candidate for soft-bits of a particular separated signal stream. Variations of this method might be applied to each bit encoded in the signals under consideration, and the corresponding desired soft-bits extracted from the various Euclidian distance terms. In the so-called “exhaustive search” variation of MLD, all possible candidates are considered. Other methods, such as spherically constrained decoding, reduce the size of the search by testing only a certain subset of all possible candidates.
However, the complexity of the search process is typically prohibitive for high-data-rate systems. For the example of four-dimensional (i.e., real and complex components for each of two different data streams) MIMO modulation using 64-QAM, the receiver's MIMO demapper evaluates 4096 candidate metrics, and a brute-force computation of each metric includes approximately 20 multiplication operations and 20 additions. Moreover, for systems employing OFDM, the brute-force computation is performed for each OFDM subcarrier. While the number of candidate metrics may be reduced by, for example, spherically constrained decoding, a very complex process might be required in practice to identify the relevant candidates. Moreover, when the number of candidate metrics is reduced, ensuring that the true candidate is actually found is difficult. Another disadvantage is that the spherically constrained search is performed separately per soft bit.